Death In The Past
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Angela's daughter Rachel discovers a secret A secret regarding Bella........But shes not alone in this Max Yorkie also knows. how can they find the girl who vanished of the face of the earth 20 years ago? This may be the hardest mystery case ever:
1. RunAway

AN: okay, the idea for this story came from this awesome fanfic I read last year. But when I looked for it now it was gone. SO IF YA FIND IT TELL ME (its abut Angela's daughter finding Bella's journal) but other than that it's mine.

----naom-------

dont own bella or twilight

*YET*

* * *

Chapter O

APOV:

Now that I look back on my past I wonder one thing what ever happened to my best friend Bella? I remember the day she left for collage; she promised to stay in touch. But she never did.

Since then I've heard a few roomers on what happened to her. Some say she died, others, she ended up dropping out of school and getting pregnant.

That was 20 years ago. Life moves on even with out your best friends go be there. Now I'm married and have a 14-year-old daughter named Rachel.

We live in Rutland Vermont on a farm. It's nice out here. Rachel really loves the winter here with its 5 feet of snow average.

Next weekend Conner and I are tacking Rachel to visit my parents. They still live in the same two-bedroom house as they did when I was a kid. Some things never change.

Chapter 1

RPOV:

We pulled up to Grandma and Grandpas house. I already could smell the sweet sent of cookies. I loved my grandparents they always had something for me to do. Like the time we were in the basement and found a huge cardboard refrigerator box and made this awesome fort out of it.

That night Grandma told me that in the afternoon she has some arrons to run and she would let me explore town for a few hours while she did them, but first she needed some help moving boxes in the basement.

While we were in the basement I spotted a thick red book wedged behind a box. I picked it up. The cover read _**Forks Township high school**_ _**2****005-2006 **_Whoa this must be moms year book. I opened it to a random page and saw a picture of mom hugging this girl with brown hair. I flipped to another page and gasped…

I saw the most beautiful people I've ever seen Rosaline Hale and Jasper Hale. Both wearing their graduation caps.

I looked for mom but did not see her, that's when it hit me mom did not graduate till 2007.

I turned to the back cover to see the signatures. I glanced at the first one, _Hey Angie I'm so glad I met you this year. U rock! BFF 4 Life. --Bella A note written in neon green pen caught my attention, CAN YOU BELIVE IT ANGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WERE GANA GRADUATE NEXT YEAR!!!!!! I'M GLAD YOU KNEW BELLA OR WE WOULD HAVE NEVER MET!!!!!!!!! Love Ur Quirkiest friend Alice C _there were more but they were mostly the same, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER… And so on.

I wanted to know who Alice and Bella were. I have never heard mom talk about them ever! So looked them up in the yearbook. Alice's last name was Cullen. She was beautiful. And the other girl, Bella, last name was Swan.

I turned to grandma, "Was this girl mommy's friend?" I asked pointing at the picture.

"Yes, that was Bella Swan, Nice girl, you mother went to her wedding you know. Married one of the Cullen boys."

_Cullen? Must be related to Alice Cullen. And wedding? Why did mom never tell me about this? _

I ran upstairs and showed mom the picture.

"Mom? Who is this girl?" I asked pointing at Bella.

"Oh' that was my best friend in high school. Her name was Bella."

"What happened to her? I mean did you stay in touch with her after high school?" I asked trying to get information.

"No, no one did. The last time I saw her was at her wedding. Then she went of to collage. Never heard from her again. No one has"

_So she disappeared_? _And Bella got married before she went to collage? _

"She got married before collage? Who did she marry?"

Mom opened the yearbook to a picture of a gorges looking guy. Edward Cullen.

Wow

Before grandma took me to town I found an old school directory. I looked up the Cullen's house. I wanted to know what happened to this Bella girl. Seems kind of strange to get married go to collage then disappear from the face of the earth!

I took my cell phone out took a picture of the address and got in the car. Grandma dropped me of in the park. And told me to meet her there around 4:45. Good it was I have 5 hours to explore. I followed the map that grandma gave me and slowly made it to the Cullen house. The drive was long and curvy and overgrown. Looked like no one lived here in a while.

It took me a half an hour to get there so I still have 4hours and 30 minuets left. The door was open and the house seemed abandoned. I was scared. Suddenly a boy came out of the house and I screamed.  
"Who are you?' he asked.

"Rachel,"

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same?" I snapped back

"Okay, I'll tell ya. Yeash. I ran away from home. I'm from the next town over. And you"

"Looking for the past." I said smiling at my inside joke.

"So… Are you coming in then?" he said waking into the house. I followed. "So this is were you've been hiding?" I asked him.

"The name is Max, and yes." He answered

"Cool," I mumbled

He led me upstairs to a long hallway until we got to the last door. He opened it and the room was empty. I suddenly noticed that one of the floor boards appeared lose.

"Rachel see that floor board, the one that's lose I've been trying to pull it up for a few days but I just need some help wana try with me?" he asked hopefully.

I walked over to the board where he was Knelling and helped him pull the board of. Under it was a box. I gabbed it out of the floor and opened it. Inside was a diary and a letter. Max grabbed the letter I grabbed the diary.

Max read the letter out loud. "_This is a reminder on how it used to be. Before the change. It's no longer safe here for me. I'm afraid I'll be discovered for what I am. I can't threaten my new family any more were leaving tomorrow. If I ever return I will collect this diary and note. Love Bella Swan/Cullen"_

Bella, Moms friend! What does she mean by 'the change' and 'being discovered for who I am'

"No, way!" Max whispered.

"What?"

"Bella Swan was my dads friend in high school!" He exclaimed

"No way! So was mine. Maybe our parents know each other." I mention

* * *

if ya like tell me what u think

shoul i update???


	2. Unknown

I know that this chapter is kinda short!!!! DONT KILL ME!!!!

It takes a while to write a long chapter when you have high school to deal with!

Plus All of ya guys kept on saying update update and so on.

Though it may be short, please read it

I promis next time i'll try to make it longer! I'll try.

* * *

Chapter 2

RPOV:

So Max knows who Bella is, or is it was.

"So… Do you know about what happened to her? You know, Bella." I questioned,

"Dad says she died. But mom says she got pregnant, and that's why she got married so young. You know right out of high school. " He said in a eccentric tone.

Wow! So he also is clueless.

"By the way, why did you come to this house any way?" I asked with interest.

"What? You didn't think you were the only one looking for answers. From what mom says This Bella girl was sort of a brat. And got married angst her parents will. But no one has seen her in 20 years. Didn't even show up for her fathers funeral." He said staring at the journal in my hands. "Well…. Go on, read it!" he laughed looking at my face.

Though it made me feel sort of guilty reading someone's personal things, I began to read it.

_'__We are leaving tomorrow. Edward and I are going to stay with Tanya and her family in Alaska until our house is finished being built. The rest of the family is going to Whistler Canada. _

_As long as people think Edward and I are on our honeymoon we are safe. _

_This whole situation reminds me of the Apple Of Discord from the Greek myth. The golden apple only caused trouble and pain. Leaving the ones I love behind is like that. _

_I'm going to miss it here. The mossy grass. The forests and the sound of nature. All of it will be gone. _

_It's going to be hard to say goodbye especially to Charlie and Angela and Eric and Even Mike. _

_And if we do ever return, every one would have had to be gone. And by then, would I want to come back. Knowing that I wont ever see those who I had loved again. _

_But, this is the price I have to pay. I must accept the change as for it is my life from now on. This is my punishment. My Apple Of Discord. _

_And just so I never forget my past, Edward and I hid some of it. When we return to forks I want to go retrieve it. Edward wrote this clue incase we ever forgot where it was hidden. 'Follow the markings on the trees beyond the meadow and over the cliff. Look for the tallest tree and go up. Beyond the horizon the memories lie'_

_Love Bella Cullen._

_Ps. I'll come back. I promise._

"So what did you make of this whole thing I asked Max pointing to the letter and the journal

"Dunno?" he shrugged "Guess she was afraid of something. I mean look at this part!" he exclaimed pointing to the line that read _And if we do ever return, every one would have had to be gone. _

Suddenly me cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Oh' hi Rachel My errands are running early so I'm going to meet you around 4:00 instead. "

"Okay" I answered.

"Bye Rachel. I love you, see you at 4:00."And with that she hung-up.

I glanced at the time on my cell. 2:53. At least I still had about an hour till I have to meet grandma. But it takes 30 minutes just to get back!

Max looked at me with curiosity. "Who was that?" he asked.

"My grandma. She just told me she was running early so I need to be there at 4:00" I replied quickly. Then I added "but I took me 30 minutes just to get there. So I'm going to have to leave soon."

* * *

Mwahahahahahahah ME LEFT U WITH A HANGING END 4 the chapter NOW UR ALL GONNA HAVE TO WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! ME EVIAL Mwahahahahahahahhahhahhahaha

```Naom```


	3. Emotions

AN: **I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. **

**GUESS PEOPLE HAD LOST INTTRESS IN THE STORY SO I GAVE UP.**

**BUT JUST RECENTLY I HAVE HAD A PERSON ASK FOR ME TO UPDATE SO I DECIDED "HEY MABEY I SHOULD DO WHAT THE FANS WANT AND UPDATE THE STORY." **

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW READ THE STORY  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Rachel, we should really look for the hidden clue to where Bella went before disappearing off the face of the earth. Lets start looking for the markings tomorrow."

"Okay, but I'll have to ask grandma." I said

I look at the time on my phone.

"I got to go." I say looking at max. he nodded.

"Can't you stay?" He begged. I shook my head.

"Max I'll be back I promise!" I screamed as I ran out he door.

"Rachel, did you have fun?" grandma asked me.

I nodded.

I was able to get out off the house for a few hours by saying I was going to the movies and then shopping.

Buy the time the driveway of the Cullen's house Max was already waiting for me with his arms in the air.

"Rachel! You ready?" Max yelled. As I reached the front door. I nodded I pulled out my laptop and started opening the files I had gathered last night.

"So Rachel what did you find out?" Max questioned peering over my shoulder at the computer screen.

I take a breath and begin to speak.

"Look at this," I say pointing at a class picture. "Now look at the class picture from when our parents where in school."

"Holly Crap! The girl is the same in both pictures! But that one is definitely newer."

"Wrong." I point out zooming in on both pictures. "They both look the same at first but take a closer look. For one thing The skin colors are different. In the one from our parents yearbook the girl has light pink skin but in the new picture she has pale white skin."

"Look at the names. The older picture says Isabella Swan. The new on says Isabella Swan-Cullen." He said pointing out.

Then it hit me the girl standing behind Bella was the beautiful girl from the yearbook.

"Max! look the blond girl was in our parents year book!"

He gave me a look of disable if until I found a photocopy of the year book page. "See right there, Rosaline Hale."

"That's creepy. The pictures where taken 10 years apart but she doesn't appear any older!" Max had a worried look on his face.

"Rachel something tells me what we are dealing with is not human. Neither is that Bella girl. Tell me how many schools can you find with a student named Isabella Swan-Cullen?"

I began searching. After 10 minutes I came up with a list.

"So what did you find?" max asked gulping.

"10 high schools and 1 collage." Max was right this was not a normal missing girl. She was not even human!

"Mom was right. I can't believe I didn't believe her…." Max whispered under his breath.

"What!" I demanded when I heard him.

Max sat down on the floor with his face hidden in his hands.

"It's nothing," he lied through his teeth.

I'm not talking this crap from him I know it's something.

"Tell me now!" I demanded hitting my fist in my hand.

Max lifted his face from his hands and looked me in the eye.

That's when I noticed that his eyes were different.

His right eye had bits of green in between the blue while his left eye did not.

Note to self ask him about that latter.

"My mom used to be friends with Isabella Swan. That was before the emotions started." Max stopped and looked at me.

"Emotions? What's that suposed to mean?"

"Mom said after the Cullen's moved to be with their adoptive fathers mother while she was sick, Isabella became all depressed and took her anger out on people. She would go days with out eating, and then cry. Mom tried to be her friend but she was pushed away. Every time Mom asked her why she could not get over him, she just answered that it was because he left her for another girl."

"That seems reasonable. What so suspicious about that.?" I asked.

"There's more, rumors began to spread like fire around the school. And every time someone would ask why her boyfriend Edward Cullen would leave her she would say it was because he wanted someone who would be pretty in 50 years. No one understood her. She would say that this other girl was from a family like the Cullen's. " Max sighed and then continued.

"Most people thought that she meant adopted like Edward Cullen had been. But mom new that that was not true. When ever there was animal dissections or things involving blood Edward Cullen was never around. Nor did he ever eat the food he bought at school during lunch. His skin was ice cold. His eyes changed color depending on his mood. And mom had seen him once outside near the outskirts of town with out a coat in the dead of winter. That's not all mom had seen the Cullen boy with blood dripping down his hands and blood splatters on his cheek."

"I don't get it?" I said trying not to sound stupid.

"Isn't it obvious? The Cullen's where vampires. I mean seriously never came out in the sun, never ate, never got cold, never was in class on days where there was blood. All signs point to vampires."

* * *

**IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW : MAX'S MOM IS LAUREN FORM TWILIGHT. (THE GIRL WHO IS ONLY MENTIONED ABOUT 4 TIMES IN THE SERIES.)**


End file.
